


Me beija e me faz esquecer

by Kori_Hime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, NaruSaku - Freeform, Romance, Sakura - Freeform, Sex, naruto - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Sakura queria apenas esquecer. Esquecer da vida dura que levava, do passado e das decisões erradas.Naruto queria apenas recordar. Recordar de um momento em que tudo era doce e simples, porém errado.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Me beija e me faz esquecer

Agora vem pra perto, vem  
Vem depressa, vem sem fim  
Dentro de mim  
Que eu quero sentir  
O teu corpo pesando  
Sobre o meu  
Vem, meu amor, vem pra mim  
Me abraça devagar  
Me beija e me faz esquecer

Assim que Sarada fechou a porta do apartamento, e foi para a viagem à Vila da Grama com a academia, Sakura aproveitou o silêncio para relaxar em um banho de espumas, enquanto lia um livro e bebia uma taça de vinho.

Já fazia algum tempo que Sakura não tirava um dia de folga, e ela teria o final de semana todo para aproveitar. O hospital estava muito bem supervisionado por Ino e com as crianças viajando, ela não teria com que se preocupar.

Assim que saiu da banheira, Sakura enrolou-se numa toalha, soltando os cabelos presos com alguns grampos. Ela levou a taça de vinho vazia para a cozinha, pegando a garrafa dentro da geladeira. Olhou o apartamento, estava muito bem arrumado, não tinha do que reclamar quanto a organização da filha.

Afinal de contas, Sakura passava mais tempo no hospital do que em casa fazendo serviços gerais. Sarada ajudava em não fazendo bagunça e assim era fácil manter tudo no lugar. Elas se davam bem, na medida do possível.

Com um suspiro desanimado, Sakura pegou a taça de vinho e sentou no sofá, ligando a televisão com o controle remoto. Alguns anos atrás, quando era criança, ela não sonhava nem em ter uma televisão moderna como aquela em casa, ou uma linha telefônica em casa.

Mas após a Guerra, com a reconstrução da Vila, as portas de outros países mais desenvolvidos tecnologicamente foram abertas com as políticas que Kakashi implementou, quando foi Hokage. Ele se mostrou um grande líder, Sakura não poderia reclamar, já que o hospital recebeu aparelhos incríveis.

Enquanto ela divagava sobre as maravilhas tecnológicas, mudava o canal da televisão com um olhar de diferença, sem prestar muita atenção nos programas.

Ela encarou o telefone, apertando os dedos na almofada do sofá. Sorveu um pouco do vinho e mordeu os lábios, os pensamentos fervilhavam. Parou de mudar de canal e passava um filme. Um casal se beijava e Sakura girou os olhos, irritada.

— Ah! Qual é? — Ela desligou a televisão e pegou o telefone do gancho, discou um número tentando não pensar muito, caso contrário iria desistir.

— Alô? — A voz masculina do outro lado da linha a fez perder a voz. — Oi, esse telefone é particular. Tem alguém ai?

Sakura enrolou o dedo no fio do telefone, respirando fundo.

— Sou eu, Naruto. — Disse, enfim.

— Hey, Sakura-chan. Tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não, não aconteceu nada. — Ela caminhava de um lado para o outro, com o telefone na mão, cuidando para não pisar no fio que se arrastava pela sala. — Desculpe por ligar.

— Você não precisa pedir desculpas. — Naruto deu uma pausa. — Soube que as crianças viajaram hoje para uma excursão.

— Sim, isso mesmo. — Sakura parou no meio da sala, olhando a taça de vinho vazia, seu peito estava acelerado, o corpo visivelmente abalado pela voz de Naruto, assim como os pensamentos alvoroçados. — Você vai trabalhar até tarde?

As palavras estavam presas em sua boca, ela não poderia mais segurar por muito tempo. E, embora sua consciência pesasse, Sakura sentia a reciprocidade de Naruto naquela loucura.

— Sim! Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer, já avisei em casa para não me esperarem. O que você vai fazer essa noite?

Então a mensagem subliminar dela foi recebida e aceita.

— Eu estava pensando em sair um pouco, já faz um bom tempo que não me divirto. Talvez eu vá até as termas de Karawa, lá tem o melhor camarão.

— E o melhor saquê. — Ele completou, sorrindo em seguida.

— Isso mesmo. — Sakura crispou os lábios. — Então, eu não quero mais atrapalhar seu trabalho. — A despedida foi rápida e ela desligou o telefone.

Logo que a ficha caiu, Sakura buscou a garrafa de vinho da geladeira e despejou todo o conteúdo na taça, levando-a para o quarto que dividia com a filha. Viviam num apartamento de tamanho suficiente para duas pessoas, mas não poderia pagar mais por um quarto.

As roupas foram praticamente atiradas sobre a cama, procurando o que vestir naquele encontro. E a palavra encontro na sua cabeça pareceu atingir como um meteoro. Sakura bebeu mais vinho e tentou colocar um pouco de bom senso em suas ações. Uma orientação para aquelas decisões erradas que vinha tomando.

Só que foram todas essas decisões erradas que a levaram a se sentir triste, sozinha e com o coração partido. E agora aquela decisão errada queimava dentro dela uma chama impossível de apagar.

— Oh! Kami-sama. Eu não posso fazer isso.

É claro que pode! Faz anos que a gente não transa. Kami-sama vai te perdoar.

Seus pensamentos fervilhavam, mas não saíam da sua boca porque havia uma culpa enorme ao materializá-la para fora.

Sakura tomou um novo fôlego e colocou um vestido preto acinturado, com um decote mais do que generoso. Por cima, ela vestiu um sobretudo com capuz, também preto e um par de botas de salto alto. Olhou-se no espelho, enquanto passava o batom, penteando os cabelos.

— Eu devo ser uma pessoa horrível.

Posso citar uma lista de pessoas mais horríveis do que a gente.

Os pensamentos insistiam.

Sakura borrifou o perfume e colocou o colar de pérolas, analisando sua imagem no espelho. Sentia-se bonita, especialmente sensual, o que pouco acontecia. E antes que se arrependesse por completo, ela puxou o capuz do sobretudo e trancou a porta do apartamento ao sair.

Konoha possuía muitos olhos ao cair da noite, era natural sendo uma vila oculta almejada. Sakura conhecia os postos principais de observação, então os evitou. E não iria usar uma corrida veloz, pois chamaria a atenção de algum outro ninja.

A Terma Karawa ficava do outro lado da vila, era pequena e bastante privativa, o acesso era por uma ponte de madeira vermelha e só quem possuía um cartão especial poderia entrar. Sakura achou ridículo quando Jiraya e Tsunade se juntaram para inaugurar um bar e terma privativo. Mas alguns anos depois ele se mostrou muito útil.

Já fazia alguns anos desde a última vez que apresentou o cartão para o concierge, e entrou naquele lugar. Ela caminhou por um corredor de veludo vermelho, poderia seguir reto e chegaria no bar. Mas também havia a possibilidade dela virar a esquerda, onde encontraria os vestiários para tomar banho e entrar nas termas. A terceira possibilidade era subir as escadas direto para o andar superior, onde ela acessaria um dos poucos quartos disponíveis ali.

Ao abrir a porta com a chave exclusiva, Sakura entrou e acendeu as luzes, tirou a bota e o sobretudo, pendurando-o num cabide. O quarto era mobiliado com móveis de bom gosto, uma pequena sala de estar com duas poltronas em frente a lareira, e uma cama de casal espaçosa nos fundos do quarto. A janela estava fechada, por isso Sakura as abriu, deixando a brisa noturna entrar e arejar o ambiente.

Ele parecia o mesmo lugar que se recordava de antes.

Sakura mexeu nos cabelos, pensando se Naruto iria demorar. Pensou também no que iria falar. Afinal de contas, da última vez ela disse que aquilo não voltaria a se repetir. De que eles precisavam seguir suas vidas, afastados, pois era isso que haviam optado.

Dessa vez a culpa é sua, eu nunca concordei com isso.

Não havia uma explicação lógica na história deles. Bastou uma noite, lamentações e desejo para que se encontrasse nos braços de Naruto. E foram longos meses se encontrando naquele quarto, enquanto eles fingiam que viviam uma vida normal do lado de fora.

Era como um vício, um delicioso vício que Sakura não conseguia se libertar.

A porta se abriu e Sakura virou-se, mirando os olhos azuis de Naruto que esplandeceram com o olhar dela. Em poucos passos, Naruto cortou a distância entre os dois e a pegou pela cintura, juntando seus lábios em um beijo desesperado.

Sakura levou as mãos para os ombros dele, descendo em seguida pelo tórax. Ele vestia um sobretudo, que foi fácil remover. O hitaiate de sua cabeça também caiu no chão de madeira. As mãos de Naruto passeavam pelas suas costas, puxando o zíper do vestido.

Naruto a ergueu num abraço apertado, fazendo Sakura prender as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, que a sustentou com as mãos em seu quadril. Sakura sentiu as costas serem prensada na parede, uma das mãos acariciando os cabelos loiros macios. O beijo a desorientava, as línguas movendo dentro da boca, entre gemidos de desejo.

A boca de Naruto percorreu a extensão do pescoço dela, oscilando entre lambidas e chupões, despreocupados com futuras marcas.

— Eu fiquei louco quando ouvi você me chamar aqui. — Ele segredou, ao pé do ouvido.

— Eu devo estar louca mesmo. — Sakura abriu os olhos, vislumbrando o rosto excitado de Naruto, sua boca entreaberta, a respiração rápida. O desejo transbordando de seus poros.

Não demore muito.

Naruto a levou até a cama e deitou sobre seu corpo, acariciando os cabelos rosados, depois o rosto dela, a pele quente e exaltada. Puxou o vestido, passeando a mão pela coxa dela até a calcinha, enquanto buscava seus lábios em mais um beijo ardente.

Sakura trabalhou para tirar as roupas dele. Puxando a camisa de malha e abrindo a calça. Seu vestido foi removido sem complexidade, ficando apenas com a lingerie e o colar de pérolas, que foram um presente de aniversário de Naruto, em seu aniversário de dezoito anos.

— Você é tão linda, Sakura-chan. — Naruto falou, ajoelhado na cama. Sakura apreciou os músculos de seu corpo bem moldados, as cicatrizes em sua pele contavam uma história de superação e coragem. Ela tocou a marca em seu peito, um corte profundo e que quase o matou na guerra, beijando em seguida o local. — E é tão gostosa. Eu sonho com você quase toda a noite.

Ele a puxou para sentar em seu colo, apertando-a nos lugares certo, fazendo-a roçar sobre o membro excitado. Beijando seu pescoço, enquanto massageava um dos seios, até lamber os bicos enrijecidos, arrancando gemidos dela.

— Naruto, não fala essas coisas. — Sakura jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo os dedos dele invadindo seu sexo, em um movimento frenético.

— Que você é gostosa? — Ele sorriu, sacana. — O que eu posso falar então? — Os dedos a penetravam com mais intensidade. — Que você é a única mulher que me faz perder a cabeça? — A boca dele se preencheu com o bico do seio, sugando-o.

— Sim! — Ela não poderia manter um diálogo naquele momento, não enquanto o masturbava com a mão, segurando os gemidos para não dar tudo assim de mãos beijadas.

Naruto a deitou novamente na cama, gastando um precioso tempo em beijar todo seu corpo, como se estivesse conhecendo-o novamente, a língua ávida em seu sexo, fazendo-a gozar pela primeira vez na noite.

O sorriso de Naruto era depravado, ele lambeu os lábios, erguendo o corpo para poder vê-la melhor, fazendo-a abrir mais as pernas para se encaixar perfeitamente entre elas. Segurou o pênis, resvalando na entrada da vagina, enquanto firmava seu olhar no dela.

Não demora muito, eu vou enlouquecer.

Sakura arqueou o corpo, provocativa, insinuando a necessidade de ser penetrada. Naruto não demorou para preenche-la, capturando a expressão lasciva de seu rosto. Ela gostava de ser admirada por ele, devorada com aquele par de olhos azuis intensos.

Seus corpos se movimentavam, inflamados sobre a cama. Sakura o virou com facilidade, ficando por cima, encaixando-se novamente na ereção, levou o corpo para frente, as mãos sobre o tórax dele, seus seios balançavam na altura do rosto de Naruto, conforme ela se movimentava.

Ele brincou com os dedos novamente em seu clitóris, estimulando-a ainda mais, enquanto ela determinava a velocidade da dinâmica de seus corpos.

Naruto não perdia a oportunidade de tirá-la do sério na hora de pedir para ela rebolar mais. E as palavras ousadas e pervertidas que ele usava.

Mas era deliciosa a sensação de ser tão desejada.

E antes de chegar ao orgasmo, mais uma vez naquela noite, Sakura foi de encontro ao colchão macio, podia imaginar como era a fisionomia libidinosa de Naruto às suas costas, quando ele apalpou sua bunda, subindo pelas costas, fazendo-a sentar. As mãos dele alcançaram seus seios, apertando-os com carinho.

Sakura atirou a cabeça para trás, de encontro ao corpo de Naruto, quando ele a penetrou mais uma vez. A boca dele pressionando os fios rosados, enquanto suas mãos a segurava, e seu corpo mexia rápido, até ela atingir um orgasmo deleitoso.

Naruto ainda intensificava as estocadas, mas não demorou para seu gemido preencher os ouvidos de Sakura, e ele gozar dentro dela. Sua cabeça tombou, a testa apoiada nas costas dela. Ele arfava, buscando o ar pela boca.

Logo que eles deitaram na cama, ficaram com os olhares fixos para o teto. Não havia muito o que falar naquele momento, senão remoer mais um erro na lista de erros que eles acumulavam e guardavam a sete chaves.

— Sakura... — Naruto disse, sua voz sempre carinhosa quando falava seu nome. Ela se virou na cama, podendo encará-lo. — Eu não sei quanto tempo posso viver assim.

Sakura fechou os olhos, ela não esperava reatar aquela loucura de se encontrarem escondidos novamente. Naruto não era aquele tipo de pessoa, nem ela. E havia uma pessoa que não merecia ser enganada daquela forma, uma pessoa que vivia em um casamento fracassado, segundo o próprio Naruto.

— Eu não devia ter ligado para você. — Sakura constatou. — Mas não posso pedir desculpas, pois eu desejei muito estar aqui.

— Eu também. — Naruto girou na cama, sua mão foi de encontro à cintura dela, alisando-a com gentileza. — Fica comigo, Sakura.

— O que? — Ela foi pega de surpresa. Sentou na cama, sem entender a proposta.

— Vamos contar a verdade. — Ele também sentou, e segurou a mão dela. — Dessa vez, vamos fazer a coisa certa, as claras.

— Naruto... — O semblante dele era animado, quase que sonhador. — Não podemos.

Naruto suspirou, esfregando o rosto. Riu.

— Você sempre me diz isso. — Ainda havia carinho em sua voz, mas com um toque de resignação. — Eu nunca vou ter você por completo. Não é mesmo?

Sakura sentia-se culpada por aquilo. Era verdade, ela nunca se doou por completo. Talvez por conta de uma ilusão boba de menina que ainda vivia dentro de seu coração, e a quem queria enganar, já havia passado treze anos e nada mudou no relacionamento dela e do pai de Sarada.

Aquela ligação emocional que possuía com o outro, que nunca foi tão clara, agora parecia perder o sentido. Mas, principalmente, ela não tinha o direito de dar fim a uma família. Ou pelo menos, intrometer-se mais ainda na vida de Naruto, sem pensar nas consequências.

— Seus filhos merecem o pai em casa, com a mãe. — Ela racionalizou, no entanto, sabia que Naruto passava a maior parte longe de casa.

Naruto riu, novamente. Dessa vez ele balançou a cabeça, de certo pensou o mesmo que ela.

— Não ficamos juntos no passado por causa da lembrança dele. E não vamos ficar juntos no futuro, por causa da sua hipocrisia.

— Não se atreva a falar assim comigo. — Sakura se levantou da cama, irritada, buscando as roupas pelo chão do quarto. — Eu realmente devia estar louca quando te liguei.

De forma tranquila, Naruto saiu da cama e alcançou Sakura no meio do quarto. Ele retirou as roupas das mãos dela e a abraçou, beijando a sua testa.

— Sakura, somos dois hipócritas, vivendo uma vida de mentiras. — Naruto a encarava, sincero. — Será que podemos pelo menos tentar?

— Como você pode pedir isso? O que eu vou falar para a Sarada? O que você vai falar para ela...

— A verdade, que eu te amo.

— Somos fadados a viver com quem não amamos. Não é? — Sakura deitou a cabeça no peito de Naruto, recebendo um abraço acalorado. Ela não queria deixar aqueles braços, não naquela noite. Sakura queria apenas esquecer. Esquecer da vida dura que levava, do passado e das decisões erradas. — Me beija, Naruto, e me faz esquecer tudo isso.

Ele a beijou, pressionando os lábios suavemente, por um momento o pedido pareceu ser coerente. Deixaria as novas decisões para quando o dia nascesse.

Bem que se quis

Depois de tudo

Ainda ser feliz

Mas já não há

Caminhos pra voltar

**Author's Note:**

> Eu usei de inspiração a música Bem que se quis, da Marisa Monte.  
> A história foi escrita em 2018 e postada em outro site primeiro.  
> Obrigada por ler!  
> Beijos.


End file.
